


Tell Me If You Wanna Come Home with Me

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is safe, everyone except her girlfriend.<br/>‘Has anyone seen Allison?’ Malia asks. She tries to find Allison’s scent, but it’s impossible over the rot of the swamp.</p><p>For Malia Rarepair Week - Day 6: AU & Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Allison/Malia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me If You Wanna Come Home with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia pulls herself out of the water and rolls onto her back to catch her breath. Swamp monsters are the worst. They’re wet and gross, and she’s pretty sure she has swamp muck in her bra.

Coming up onto her elbow, she looks around. The entire pack looks like stranded starfishes, spread out across the field at the edge of the swamp. She can hear Stiles muttering curses under his breath and Lydia is plucking bits of swamp from her skirt. Everyone is safe, everyone except her girlfriend.

‘Has anyone seen Allison?’ she asks. She tries to find Allison’s scent, but it’s impossible over the rot of the swamp.

‘She was right next to me,’ Stiles says, pushing himself up.

Malia looks at where she’d crawled out of the water only a couple minutes ago. It looks quiet. Then, she catches movement on her left. There is a clump of weeds slowly moving closer, a pair of eyes hidden underneath the muck. Another swamp monster.

Dragging her tired body into a crouch, Malia flashes her eyes and growls. The monster doesn’t seem to be deterred by it. Behind her she hears Scott and Liam get into a similar position as hers.

When the monster is right in front of her, it stops, regarding her, and Malia waits for it to make a move. They can’t kill it if it has Allison. They’ll never find her on their own. The swamp is too big, their enhanced sense of smell useless. And they’re definitely not going to wait until Lydia can lead them to Allison’s body. The monster will have to lead them to her.

Suddenly, the monster jumps out of the water with a roar and tackles Malia to ground. Malia flips them so she’s on top. Her fangs drop and claws extend. She pulls back her hand to swipe at the creatures throat, but strong fingers wrap around her wrist and a loud laugh fill her ears.

‘Allison?’ Malia asks. She peers closer at the creature below her. Those are definitely Allison’s bright eyes and happy smile beaming at her from beneath the mud and weeds. ‘You stink.’

Allison pulls Malia close and sniffs. ‘You don’t smell much better,’ she says, scrunching her nose.

Malia laughs, a little because Allison looks adorable when she does that, and a little out of relief.

‘You had me worried.’

‘Sorry. I dropped my bow. It took a couple minutes to find it.’ Allison holds up the weapon triumphantly.

Malia locks their lips together for a kiss, but pulls back immediately. ‘You taste like swamp.’

Allison laughs and pushes Malia off her so she can stand up. She holds out her hand and Malia grabs it eagerly.

‘Let’s get cleaned up,’ Allison says.

Their fingers link together automatically and they walk to where they parked the cars. The others are already there, having left them to their reunion once they realized Allison was safe. Lydia is laying down towels and plastic sheets so she can avoid having to clean swamp off the upholstery, and they wait patiently for her to be done before getting into the back seat, while Liam slides into the front. Stiles and Scott are simply pulling off their clothes and dumping them in a plastic bag before hopping into the Jeep.

Lydia turns on her blinker for the exit to Malia’s house, but Allison taps her on the shoulder. ‘Just take us to my place.’

‘Are you sure?’ Malia asks. Allison hadn’t told her dad yet, and she’s heard the stories of how he’d reacted to Scott and Isaac. She understands guns were involved.

‘I don’t think he’s home,’ Allison shrugs. ‘And we have to tell him some time.’

Malia grips Allison’s hand a little tighter the rest of the way to the apartment. She’s been shot before and didn’t like it. But Allison turns out to be right, the apartment’s empty when they arrive.

They shower while exchanging lazy kisses, too tired to do more. Once they’re dry and wearing clean clothes, they crawl under the covers, curling around each other.

‘Hey Malia?’ Allison begins. She brushes Malia’s wet hair out of her face with her fingers.

Malia hums in answer and shuffles closer, pushing her face in Allison’s neck.

‘Sorry I worried you.’

‘You can make it up to me by buying me pizza. And with kisses.’

‘Now?’

Malia shakes her head, she inhales deeply, filling her senses with _Allison,_ and smiles softly. ‘When we wake up.’

They’re both so tired, they start dozing off immediately after that and don’t notice Allison’s dad coming home until he’s standing in the doorway to Allison’s room.

‘Allison, why does the elevator smell like-‘ Mr. Argent stops.

Malia startles so much and pulls away from her girlfriend so fast, she throws herself off the bed, landing on the floor with a _thud_ and a groan.

‘- swamp?’ Mr. Argent finishes, eyebrows raised.

Allison is trying to hide her giggles in her pillow, while Malia is wishing she had the power to turn invisible instead of into a coyote. She’s also hoping that Mr. Argent isn’t armed right now.

The man sighs, looking from one girl to the other, and shakes his head. He closes the door, muttering, ‘At least it’s not another were _wolf_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
